


The 100 Tumblr Prompts

by goodgirl21



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirl21/pseuds/goodgirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from my tumblr ask revolving around The 100! Which are originally posted there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. February Flash Fic Entry

**Author's Note:**

> This is not technically a prompt, but it was my entry for bellarkefanfiction February. ***Warning*** Major character death in this fic!

She remembers how it felt; her hand in his when they stood together, a united front against everything that came their way. His hands were always calloused from hold a gun all the time, loading and reloading it, putting the safety on and off. They would always be warm; especially when he would grab her hand, and squeeze it to bring her back from the brink. He was her anchor in the sea of murky water.

But now Clarke tries to hold on to that feeling as the same hand that held her hand as it drags her down to lockup. The same hand that cuffed her hands together just moments before. That hand is one and the same. 

Struggling, she pleads once more for him to let her go. But he shakes his head, a sigh in his voice as he speaks. 

“You know, I’m doing this for your own good.”

She sees Lincoln when the doors slide shut. He sighs once more and Clarke turns to face him. 

“I am sorry. But this is for your own good.” he says. She scoffs, not looking him in the eyes. But at his hands and she wonders what happened to the man who kept her steady when she couldn’t seem to keep from falling apart. 

She’s looking at the ground when he walks away. 

***  
At some point during the night, she falls asleep. But she awakes to a crushing weight on her throat. Her eyes fly open and she sees a grounder woman hovering over her. They mutter something in their language. Clarke tries to scream, but the grounder covers her mouth. Then she pulls a knife from her pocket and stabs it into Clarke’s leg. Deep and hard.

Clarke screams again. This time the grounder’s hand does nothing to smother her screams, which rouses Lincoln from his sleep. Clarke watches with blurry eyesight as Lincoln tackles the other grounder to the ground, knocking her out. After he is sure she’s out cold, he goes back to Clarke. Taking off his shirt, he presses it to her wound as he yells for one of the guards to get Abby. 

She knows she isn’t going to last in time for her mother to get here. Clarke knows; she’s lost too much blood. Yet, Lincoln still tries to save her. He’s muttering something, but she can’t make it out. Her ears are abuzz with numbness. A minute, which really seems like hours to Clarke, there is a shout. Then her mother and Bellamy are hovering over her, both wearing matching looks of concern. She ignores her mother pleas, because she knows she has lost too much blood, instead choosing to look at Bellamy. 

There is the guy she was looking for earlier, the one who would take her hand in the darkest of days. Slowly, she reaches for his hand. Just one more time. 

Her hand interlocks his while her eyes flutter shut, falling into a sleep she will never awake from.


	2. The Way You Said “I love you.” #26: Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Bellarke and The Way You Said “I love you.” #26: Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave

She saw the arrow go through his chest and a scream left her throat. _No. No. No! Not him. Please not him._ The words were ringing in Clarke’s head as she charged through the sea of grounders to get to Bellamy. Bellamy, who was currently lying on the forest floor with an arrow in his chest as he bled. Even from where she was, Clarke could see the scarlet color of his blood. She pushed through person after person, not stopping until she was on her knees with his head in her lap.

 

People say that when you’re with the person you love, everything around you can disappear.  Clarke hadn’t believed it, until she gazed down at Bellamy, who was looking at her with glassy, unfocused eyes. The war with the grounders a million miles away; they were in their own little bubble. She reached down, pressing her hands to his wound.

 

Her hands were shaking. He tried to cough out words. Blood came out instead. Clarke shook her head as she tried for a smile. It looked like a grimace. “Hey…shh…shh. Don’t speak. You need your strength. Shh…We’re going to get you back to the drop ship alright?”

 

Bellamy shook his head and Clarke pressed on the wound harder as she hollered for Miller, Monty, Jasper, anyone really.

 

“Clarke,” with the utter of her name, blood had also come out of his mouth. He struggled for words. “I’m-I’m not going to-”

 

“Hey, no. No. Don’t say it.” She said. Then Clarke repeated the words with more desperation in her voice then before. “Don’t say it! We’re a team remember? You cannot leave me. I can’t lead our kids alone…” Her voice wobbled as a tear rolled down her face. _“I can’t lose you too.”_

 

*******

Twenty-four hours, Clarke found herself putting out a fire with a bucket of water. This had been there home for almost for months. It felt so surreal to just pack up and leave, but that’s what they were doing.

 

“Twenty-three dead.” A voice said at her shoulder. Clarke wrapped an arm under his shoulder as she said, “Yes, but seventy-seven alive. We did good here Bellamy.”

 

He could’ve died yesterday. He almost did die, because of how much blood he lost. But they had gotten him to the dropship just in time and Clarke had saved him. Her hands had been shaking the whole time, but Clarke had done it and at the end of the day…All that mattered was that they were together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me felicitysmoaksx on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me [felicitysmoaksx](http://felicitysmoaksx.tumblr.com/)  
>  on Tumblr!


End file.
